The reaction of phenol or phenolic derivatives, such as bisphenol A, with hydrogen produces useful chemical compounds. Among these phenols are 2,2'-bis (4-hydroxycyclohexyl)propane which, when aminated, yields 2,2'-bis(4-aminocyclohexyl)propane (PACP), an intermediate in the production of engineering plastics.